My daughter
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Standing by a grave and rememembering, please read and found please XD


**I have so many ideas in how my oc's is Kakashi's beloved daughter and I want to make some because their are so cute and funny plus Iruka is the mother even though he's a man but who cares right lol so here is one story I hope you guys love or like it XD**

**Genre- Mixed**

**Parings- KakashixOc and KakashixIrkua and OCxNeji**

**Disclamer- Do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>My daughter<strong>

It's been years now that Kakashi go over the fact that there was a woman that he was in love with had died but the thing was the woman that Kakashi loved left behind a baby girl name Yuki and plus he was her father but now Yuki isn't a baby anymore but young woman of the age of sixteen. Yuki never meet Kakashi once in her life but she knew that someone was watching her over her in the shadows as she was just kid. Kakashi wanted to meet her but he always backs out of it Iruka his lover now gets mad at him and tells Kakashi to go see Yuki but Kakashi would say no it's alright and goes and fucks Iruka and that's that but Kakashi knew in his heart that he will one day meet his daughter Yuki because he did loved Yuki's mother with all of his heart and soul and so did Yuki's mother.

*Now he stays by marked grave*

**Name: Chiya**

**Died: Nov. 12**

**Was a beloved mother she will be missed**

"Chiya I don't know what to say" Kakashi replied with a sigh.

*Wind blows*

"I know it was wrong for me not to go see her or even meet her" Kakashi replied.

*Leaves blow in the wind*

"I guess I was well scared that she'll not like me or something haha" Kaksashi replied with a soft laughed.

As Kakashi talks to Chiya three people come up towards him as it was time, time for father and daughter to meet for very first time face to face.

"Kakashi!" called out a female voice to him.

"Huh? Tsunade-sama? What brings you here?" Kakashi asked as he looks at her.

"Kakashi there's someone that likes to you! Neji would you please" Tsunade replied as she looks over her shoulder to look at Neji.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Neji replied as he looks down at a girl how was holding onto his right arm all cutely as he walks her over to Tsunade's right side.

"Kakashi this is Yuki your daughter" Tsunade replied.

"Yuki?" Kakashi replied abit surprise.

"Yuki it's okay" Neji replied as he gets her smile as he felt Yuki gripped his right arm tight abit.

"U-uhh...ummm your m-my papa?" Yuki asked all shyly as she looks at Kakashi as she didn't let go of Neji's right arm.

"Hai I am your father" Kakashi replied all calm and cool.

Once Yuki heard that she let go of Neji's arm and ran over to Kakashi and hugged him as tears began to fall down her face as she cried as Kakashi couldn't help but hugged her back.

"PAPA!" Yuki cried as more tears came.

"It's okay Yuki I am here I am not going to leave you" Kakashi replied as he pats his daughter's head.

"I wanted to meet you all my life" Yuki cried harder as hugs her father tight.

"I know me too Yuki but I was scared to meet you" Kakashi replied as he looks down at her.

*Both Neji and Tsunade left already so they can be alone*

"Huh? You were scared of meeting me papa?" Yuki asked as she stopped crying now.

"Yea I don't know if you would like me or not or just hate me" Kakashi replied as he looks at his daughter.

"I would never hate you papa! I am happy that I finally get to meet you" Yuki replied with a sweet smile.

"And so am I Yuki" Kakashi replied.

"Papa there is one thing I need to know though" Yuki replied.

"And that would be what Yuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you gay?" Yuki asked with a cute smile and giggle put together.

"Well Yuki I am bi and why you ask?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I have this friend name Naruto and when I ask him he went and blush but than he blush when both my best friend Hinata and this jerk name Sasuke came up to us the other day" Yuki explained as she looks at her father.

"I see well just gave Naruto time and he will tell sooner or later" Kakashi replied.

"Oh okay" Yuki replied with a smile again.

And so that's how both father and daughter meet for the very first time as Kakashi was happy that he meet his beloved daughter Yuki as Yuki was also happy that she'd meet her father and all was good.

~Six Months later~

"So Neji how are you and my beloved daughter doing in bed?" Kakashi asked all out of the blue.

*Yuki spits out her drink*

"Kakashi-sensei!" Neji yelled out in embarrassment as he had a blush across his face.

"Papa you baka!" Yuki yelled as she went and hit him upside the head.

*Here comes both Sasuke and Naruto*

"Hey there Neji uh what's going on?" Naruto asked as he looks at Yuki who was hitting her dad over and over again with a random item.

"Hey Neji" Sasuke replied as he too looks.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it" Neji replied as he tries not to blush again because of what Kakashi said.

"PAPA YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Yuki yelled as she throw a table at him.

"Yuki I was just asking as a father I must know" Kakashi replied as he dodge the flying table coming at him.

"No you don't!" Yuki yelled as she went over to Neji and was about to something else when Neji stop her.

"Yuki calm down it's okay" Neji replied as he place her onto his lap and holds her.

"Your save for now papa but I will get you next time" Yuki replied with blush as she holds onto Neji all cutely now.

"But I am your father but fine" Kakashi replied as he went and sat down.

"Oh hey there Naruto-chan! Hey why is Sasuke here?" Yuki replied as she glares at Sasuke all evilly.

"Yuki-chan be nice okay Sasuke isn't doing anything wrong" Naruto replied as he looks at his friend.

"Fine whatever he better not try anything funny towards me again" Yuki replied as she clings more to Neji.

"Oh what did Sasuke do to Yuki?" Kakashi asked abit confuse.

"Well Sasuke will he-..." Naruto began.

"Naruto-chan shut it" Yuki growled at poor Naruto.

"Eep" Naruto cried as he puts his head down.

"Oh I pinned her to the ground and made her screamed out my name as I pleasure plus I made her cum too" Sasuke replied all so evilly as he smiles all so evilly towards her too as he was so evil.

"Oh crap Sasuke has done it" Nartuo ducked in cover.

"Okay I well just go now" Kakashi replied as he disappeared now.

"Yuki just calm down ok" Neji replied as looks at her.

"SASUKE YOU BAKA PERV!" Yuki yelled as she jumps out of Neji's lap and knocks Sasuke to ground.

"Oh I knew you love me Yuki" Sasuke said all playfully as he went and kiss her on the lips.

"Haaaa the perv kissed me I am going to died" Yuki replied as she gets up but somehow she was blushing.

"Does it mean that Sasuke wants Yuki-chan too" Naruto replied as she rubs the back of his head.

"I well seem so Naruto but I won't let Sasuke have her" Neji replied as he went up to Yuki and pulled her away from Sasuke and than kissed her too.

As that happen little did they know that Kakashi was watching all of this as he was laughing just abit was he didn't know that Sasuke wanted his beloved daugther Yuki as Kakashi well not let Sasuke have her that easy the same will go with Neji but than again Kakashi can't stop those boys for getting their hands on his beloved daughter so Mr. Dad aka Kakashi as to watch in the shadows to see what will happen.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you guys have it one of the many stories that I well wrote about Kakashi and his beloved daughter<strong>

**Plus there are more to come so I hope you guys love or like it XD**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Until next time bye XD**


End file.
